Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & 3 \\ 0 & 4\end{array}\right]$ $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 5 & -2 \\ 5 & 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E B$ ?
Solution: Because $ E$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ and $ B$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times3)$ $ E B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & \color{#DF0030}{5} & \color{#9D38BD}{-2} \\ {5} & \color{#DF0030}{2} & \color{#9D38BD}{2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}? & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ E$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ B$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ B$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ B$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}\cdot{0}+{3}\cdot{5} & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ B$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}\cdot{0}+{3}\cdot{5} & ? & ? \\ {0}\cdot{0}+{4}\cdot{5} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ B$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}\cdot{0}+{3}\cdot{5} & {-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} & ? \\ {0}\cdot{0}+{4}\cdot{5} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}\cdot{0}+{3}\cdot{5} & {-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} & {-1}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{-2}+{3}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{2} \\ {0}\cdot{0}+{4}\cdot{5} & {0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} & {0}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{-2}+{4}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}15 & 1 & 8 \\ 20 & 8 & 8\end{array}\right] $